


Under the Mistletoe

by Courtneyshortney82



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: BHF2019, Bethyl Holidays Fest, Christmas, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mistletoe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtneyshortney82/pseuds/Courtneyshortney82
Summary: Beth and Daryl get a little distracted while decorating the house for their Christmas party.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38
Collections: Bethyl Holidays Fest





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas always need a little smutty goodness!!! This is my little contribution to the BHF2019 Christmas prompt - Mistletoe. Thanks as always for my amazing beta SquishyCool. She told me it was time to get out of my comfort zone and write some smut so here it is!

Christmas… Christmas was Beth’s favorite time of year. She started looking forward to getting her house ready for the next Christmas the day after she took down all the decorations. Her sister, Maggie, always made fun of her for it, but she always enjoyed the Christmas party she threw every year. It was because of Beth’s annual party that Maggie had met her husband, Glenn. And after that, the teasing from her sister died down some. Beth and Daryl had been together for two years before she convinced him to attend the party, and this was going to be the first party they were throwing together since he had moved into her house.

Together might be stretching it - more like she was throwing the party and he was just along for the ride. He was trying though, and she loved him even more for the fact that he was currently standing in their living room surrounded by plastic tubs full of decorations, patiently waiting for her to tell him where to start.

“Will you get the lights on the tree? You know I hate that part,” she asked him with a knowing smile. Out of all the decorating tasks, that was one that he enjoyed for some reason.

Daryl had been chewing on his thumbnail again, a habit that he was slowly breaking since they’d gotten together. Beth had always thought it was just a nervous tic, but Daryl admitted that he used it to deal with his anxiety. He must really be dreading this party tomorrow night if he was working on destroying that nail. He glanced over at her, smiled and nodded his head, and got to work untangling the lights from the box. 

For the next few hours, they worked in a comfortable silence. The Christmas music that Beth had carefully cultivated into a playlist was filling the house with just the right amount of background noise.

The tree was finished and Beth was putting the last few decorations on any and every flat surface she could find. She had just put her snowman family figurines on the end table that Merle had made for them when they moved in, standing up straight to admire how they looked there, when her back met the firm expanse of Daryl’s chest. His arms wrapped around her waist and he nuzzled his face against her neck and put his lips right next to her ear.

“If ya keep bendin’ over like that girl, I’m gonna have ta bend you over that damn table,” he rumbled.

Beth loved when he got aggressive and his voice took on that rough quality. The image of him doing exactly what he threatened made her blood run hotter and fueled her to respond, “So do it.”

She must have caught him off guard because, for a split second, he didn’t do or say anything. Beth took that opportunity to turn around in his arms. She leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. Daryl’s hand came up and cupped her face while his other gripped her hip. His beard scratched her skin as his tongue ran along the seam of her lips. He deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer. Beth pulled away slightly and caught his eyes.

“Seriously, Daryl… do it,” she challenged him.

She took a small step backwards and her back hit the edge of the table behind her. She gripped the hem of her T-shirt and pulled it up and over her head, throwing it onto the couch beside them. Daryl pulled her back in against him and began placing soft but determined kisses all along her neck and collarbone. Her fingers went to the buttons of his shirt and deftly unbuttoned them one-by-one, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. Daryl was keeping up his assault on her neck and the most tender parts of her throat. She let out a small moan when his teeth grazed one of her pulse points. She bit her lip as she ran her hands up his chest and around to his back.

The first few times she’d run her hands over the scars on his back, he had winced and frozen up. But not anymore. Now he just pulls her closer and presses his lips to hers again. 

They stood there exploring each other’s mouths, tongues brushing together and in the more intense moments, teeth clashing against each other. Daryl moved to her neck again. He once told her that he loves the noises she makes when he runs his tongue along the column of her neck.

Beth threw her head back and opened her eyes to see that the mistletoe she’d jokingly hung over the table was right above her head. A burst of laughter caught them both off-guard and had Daryl beginning to pull away from her. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized. “You told me it was stupid ta hang some of the mistletoe up there an’ here you are, provin’ that it’s a great place for it.” She shot him a teasing grin as he looked up and rolled his eyes at her.

When he looked back down at her all traces of laughter were gone, replaced with an expression of wanting that made her clench her thighs together, in desperate need of some sort of friction to lessen the pressure that had been building.

Daryl lurched forward and his mouth went straight to her chest, his tongue making circles in the valley between her breasts while his hands were at her back, fumbling with the clasp of her bra. He moaned as he finally unhooked it. His mouth instantly found her right nipple and he ran his tongue around it before closing his mouth and sucking like a man possessed. Beth’s breath was caught in her throat and all she could do was dig her nails into his shoulders and arch her back to give him all the access he needed. He pulled back and his mouth found hers again for a hard kiss before it went to her left nipple, drawing delicious moans from her parted lips.

Her hands pulled on his shaggy hair as he started to move his head back to the right. He paused and gave her a heated look, then came willingly back to her soft lips and a heated kiss.

“Stop stalling an’ fuck me, Daryl Dixon,” Beth commanded, her breath hitching with the heated look he gave her in response.

His hands were suddenly on her hips and gripping hard as he turned her around and pushed her shoulders down. Her arms flew out to brace herself, knocking the snowman family to the ground. His hands went to the waistband of her leggings as his teeth sank into her shoulder. He pushed her leggings and black lace panties down and crouched down to help her hurriedly free them from her legs. He stood up slowly, running his palms up the outside of her legs and thighs. Knowingly keeping his hands from the place he knew she wanted them the most. She gave him an aggravated moan and thrust her ass into him, rolling her hips against the hard bulge in his pants.

His hands were groping her small breasts and pinching her nipples and then they were ghosting over her stomach and back before he was digging his fingers into her hips, abruptly halting her teasing. Her cunt was dripping and she could feel her arousal sliding down the inside of her thighs. She groaned at the empty aching. She glanced over her shoulder at Daryl and the look he gave her sent chills down her spine in anticipation of what she knew was coming.

He held her gaze while he raised his right hand and sucked two fingers into his mouth, then they were sliding between her folds and gathering the wetness he found at her core and searching for her clit. His fingers found their intended destination and started rolling her clit between his fingers, gradually progressing to soft circles.

Beth couldn’t keep eye contact with him and turned her head back, letting it fall to the table as a loud moan left her lips. His left arm caged around her and his large frame was pinning her down to the table. She could feel how turned on he was. His thick, rock hard cock was pressing into her ass. She thought it must be painful still encased in his jeans. She arched her back as he finally dipped one finger and then two into her tight, wet center. His thumb was pressing hard into her clit. She was clenching around his fingers and begging him for just a bit more, hoping it would send her over the edge. Daryl slowed his movements and put a firm hand on her back, stopping her squirming against him.

He leaned down, lips close to her ear again. “So fuckin’ wet fer me, girl.” he rasped. He bit her earlobe and pulled his fingers from inside of her, leaving her feeling hollow again.

Daryl backed up a step or two and Beth heard the telltale sound of his belt loosening and then the zipper on his jeans being lowered. There was the sound of fabric hitting the floor and Daryl moving around as he untangled himself from his jeans. Beth turned around, needing to see him. Her breath caught as she relished in the sight of him: his broad muscular body that tapered down into a trim waist. Her gaze was drawn to the hard, throbbing cock that jutted up against his stomach.

He was right up against her again and his lips were on hers, his fingers quickly finding their way inside of her again. He curved two fingers just right to hit the spot he knew inside her so well. He grabbed her hip with his left hand, holding her firmly in place. He was using the slightest pressure on her clit with his thumb to leave her teetering on the edge of an orgasm. She was close, but not close enough.

Once again, his fingers were gone. But then they were on her hips and turning her back around, pushing into the small of her back and bending her over the table once more. His other hand was between them, positioning himself behind her. Then, in one smooth thrust, he was inside her.

Beth cried out as her body surged forward. Daryl’s answering groan brought on a fresh wave of wetness.

Daryl began fucking her hard but in measured strokes. Pacing himself.

“Fuck. You feel so good, baby. Arch that perfect ass up for me,” Daryl commanded. His grip on her hips tightened.

She did as he said while he continued pounding into her. She was sent up on her toes everytime he thrust into her. The sound of their skin connecting filled the air, joining the Christmas carols that were still playing through the room.

Beth’s moans were becoming louder and more frequent as he took her just a little bit harder. Daryl was never vocal during sex, but his grip on her hips was telling her that he was enjoying this just as much as she was. And if she had the capability to turn her head, she would see that look on his face - the one he had when he wasn’t worried about anything but pleasing his girl. She had no time to worry about his lack of noise, it was taking everything in her just to keep hold of the table she was pressed down on. Keeping herself and the table upright was the only thing she might be capable of with the way he was fucking her.

“So fuckin’ tight,” he spat out, startling her.

He thrust into her once more and then stilled. Beth knew he was fighting his own release. He slowly eased out of her, the pained moan that came from his mouth echoed by her own. He gave a soft chuckle and placed a kiss between her shoulder blades. Then he was realigning the wide head of his cock with her center and once again began thrusting into her, hard and fast.

Beth pushed her ass tightly against him as she arched her back. His name fell from her lips. Daryl’s right hand curved around to her ass and began kneading her cheek. She had just started to push her ass into his hand when the hand was gone. Then it immediately cracked down where it had just been tenderly rubbing. She moaned at the wonderful blend of pain and pleasure and felt the orgasm he’d been teasing her with start to build within her. He must have felt the telltale clenching around his cock because his thrusts became harder and he fucked deep inside her tight walls.

“Daryl!” She cried out as he forced her to take and feel every inch of him. His thick cock stretched her pussy, making it burn and clench around him. Her legs were starting to shake and she wasn’t sure how much longer they would hold her up.

“Do ya wanna come?” he asked, reaching his right hand around to pinch her nipple and rolling it between his thick fingers.

“Yes. Fucking yes!” She cried out in desperation, needing just a bit more to get her there.

“So do it,” he growled, repeating the words she’d challenged him with earlier.

His hand drifted down between her legs and his fingers found her clit and then a few flicks was all she needed to let loose a scream. Her body jerked below his as bolts of pleasure spread from her cunt to the rest of her body. He slowed his thrusts while she trembled from the orgasm and the aftershocks that were still coursing through her muscles. She felt his hand tighten on her hip while his other gripped her shoulder, his thrusts picking up speed again. His movements became jerky and he surged into her one final time.

“Fuuuuuuck,” he gutted out as his body went rigid and he emptied himself inside of her. His head rested between her shoulders and he wrapped a steadying arm around her waist, panting against her sweat-dampened skin.

They both fought to catch their breath and then he was slowly pulling out of her, kissing her neck as she whimpered and her cunt spasmed at the loss. Daryl lowered them both to the floor and pulled her into his lap.

Beth buried her face into the crook of his neck. “You’re incredible, Daryl,” she said with a sigh.

“So’re you, baby,” he whispered, pushing the hair from her face and kissing her damp forehead.

They stayed like that until they both could stand again, then they moved to the couch. Daryl spread the blanket they kept folded over the back over the both of them and pulled her into his arms, peppering the top of her head in gentle kisses.

“Do me a favor before this party?” He asked her, waiting until she tilted her head up to look at him. 

Her eyes were still slightly glassy and her hair was a mess all over her head. He was in almost the same state, his face that of a man who was completely satisfied. But there was a hint of mischief in his beautiful blue eyes.

“What’s that?” She responded, affectionately tracing the tattoo that covered the left side of his chest.

“Move that damn mistletoe so nobody else has the same idea we did,” he told her with a laugh, grabbing her hand and bringing it to his lips.

She laughed and curled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest and letting her tired eyelids fall shut.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please drop a comment if you would like!


End file.
